


送给朱老师的礼物

by TARDISBLACKlc



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISBLACKlc/pseuds/TARDISBLACKlc
Summary: 朱老师生日快乐！21岁，在世界大部分地方都可以合法喝酒了，好想和你喝一点，虽然我们都不喜欢喝酒，也不需要酒精对彼此真心,但真的，我们找个时间去吧。生日礼物其中一项，我翻译了一篇同人……看完这篇文的时候我就想到了你，虽然你认次进度10%都没有，我翻译又很烂，但还是很任性地翻了hhh结尾应该还有一些话，ending见！这是个关于crush的故事，所以我本来想说，to all the boys we liked before，虽然我没看过那部电影。但这更是一个关于爱的故事。I never loved any of the boys, but I do love you. So fuck them, this is for us.本来打算发lof，但审核总是不过，气死了，还是放这里吧，永远不会过期～





	送给朱老师的礼物

Once again, love

once again love drive me on,  
that loosener of limbs, bittersweet creature  
against which nothing can be done  
— Sappho

“不敢相信居然有人要结婚了，”崔胜澈哀嚎道，他已经喝得嘴唇红肿。这人真的一点也没变，永远是七杯烧酒的酒量。

“但Beomju哥几年前就结婚了呀。”全圆佑低头看自己的啤酒杯，笑着提醒他。

“啊啊啊。”金珉奎一头栽下去下去，头哐当一声撞向桌子，声音大得让人担心。他疼得弹坐起来，胳膊肘又撞到了徐明浩。“都结束了。我们都是成年人了，没办法回头了。”

“他是不敢相信我们中间有人要结婚。”李灿手一挥，示意坐在桌边的人，“看看我们，走向中年，走向人生巅峰。我还记得我刚认识——”他举起啤酒杯站了起来，长长吸了一口气。

文俊辉靠在徐明浩肩膀上偷笑着说：“他又来了。”

徐明浩又喝了一口红酒。他盯着自己的手，不敢确定自己是不是在手抖。但他没有，他忍到指节发白。只是他的心在颤动，他必须强迫自己集中视线向前看，否则他会被黑暗淹没掉。

真的很神奇，婚姻似乎总是和某些人亲近的解法。

那年，徐明浩6岁，他喜欢9岁的崔胜澈，尽管当时他连crush是什么都不懂。

崔胜澈是当地小学的甜心——足球队长，手球冠军，200米最快纪录，跳高，标枪，50米自由泳，100米仰泳，他是2004年国家地理竞赛少儿组的决赛选手，还是游乐场之王。每个中午他都会跑去篮球场给朋友们占场子。下课铃一响，崔胜澈就会准时出现，徐明浩的后半段午休就花在看他打球上。

他要到了大学才学会不动声色。

徐明浩四年级的时候，崔胜澈当上了学生代表，从此每个周五下午对徐明浩都是天赐奖励。他可以用星星眼盯着崔胜澈走上演讲台，做每周汇报，风吹拂他的头发，发丝下他眼神真挚。

崔胜澈毕业那年，徐明浩一整个夏天都在看年鉴里他的照片，看了又看，看了又看，直到某天文俊辉不小心把果汁撒上去了。

全圆佑是艺术和法学双学位的学生，徐明浩读本科时和他一起上了很多课。每个学期的第一节课，看见他走进教室，徐明浩就忍不住心跳加速，庆幸这幅风景他还能再看13周。

全圆佑是那种完美学生，坐姿端正，手写笔记，从来不看手机。他打扮并不时尚，但他的衬衫和毛线开衫干净整洁，在一片卫衣中宛如绿洲。整节课他都保持着非人的专注力，无意识点头说明他懂了，头微微歪向一边就是还在理解中。徐明浩觉得自己看着他就能感受到知识流动。他的存在本身就能提升徐明浩的成绩。

（徐明浩就是在这段时间开始戴眼镜的，虽然他完全不近视。）

每当徐明浩在新课堂上看到全圆佑，他就被好胜心冲昏了头。如果这门课有全圆佑，他就会加倍努力。周五下午的后殖民文学课总会变成他、全圆佑和老师的三方讨论，其他23个同学则忙着打瞌睡。为了跟上对方的问题，徐明浩会不断翻找阅读材料，为了组织自己的反驳，他会反复确认引论出处。除此之外，全圆佑回头看他发言时，他还得努力做好表情管理。

有一次上课，他们要小组讨论对比Wilson和Lattimore对奥德赛的翻译，徐明浩找某句话找到快疯了，全圆佑从他背后俯身下来，指向那个句子。但他渴望看到故乡的哪怕一缕烟尘，他想死。他确实很想死。全圆佑腹部压在他肩膀上，只是片刻的温热，但徐明浩攥紧那个瞬间，不停循环播放，直到他回了家，手伸进裤子里，就着回忆抚摸自己，想象全圆佑就在他背后，一点一点压下来。

上课之外他们基本没说过话。每个学期结束，他们走出教室，头也不回地分开。但快到毕业时，徐明浩很想对他说谢谢，说再见。说什么都行。哪怕只是单纯地一起喝杯咖啡，他只想把全圆佑留在生命里。无论以哪种方式。他想记住他的存在。

最后一门必修课结束后，徐明浩看着他离开的背影想——我们也许再也不会遇见了。

大学时，徐明浩知道自己喜欢什么，他了解自己的现状，对未来有明确规划。他知道怎么观察一个人，怎么猜测对方的喜好，他知道推拉的时机，知道何时靠近，何时妥协。高中之后认识他的人，认识的是滴水不漏的徐明浩。

大学时，徐明浩并不相信爱情。但他的心总是背叛他，一次一次悸动，落入不同手中，直到那一个个灵魂都刻下烙印，在他血液里奔腾。

整个小学时期，徐明浩的妈妈给他报了各种课外班，也算在她上班时找人带孩子的方式。当然也是为了他好，但更多是让他妈妈在过年回老家时，能多点炫耀的资本。他学过小提琴，象棋，硬笔书法。有一些课是他和文俊辉一起上的。文俊辉妈妈也有个梦想，在祖国电视节目上秀孩子。他们的周六总是在匆忙中度过，上午学中文，下午学数学，晚餐之前是武术。平时他也有英语辅导，美术，还有芭蕾课。

很难想象居然有传统母亲会让自己儿子去学芭蕾，但显然他外婆的邻居的女儿把自己儿子送去学芭蕾之后，那个男孩儿体态变好了，长高了，还学会了尊重女性。

“赶紧把他送去。如果他学太多武术和体育，早晚变得四肢发达头脑简单，”他外婆在电话里说话时，他妈妈正对着空酸奶盒子剥蒜，“别学白人那一套，他们养出来的孩子都成什么德性了，居然把自己父母送去养老院。适当的阴柔对男孩有好处的。可别让他变成他爸的样子。”

所以徐女士给自己儿子报了芭蕾舞。她逼他先看视频自学了一些，这样他就能去高阶一点的班，可以省点钱。她没错，徐明浩直接进了三阶的班，和一群至少比他高一个头的女生一起上课，但最糟糕的是，他是里面唯一的男生。

她们会盯着他的紧身裤和他的头发，交头接耳还瞎起哄。别人都在进步，但徐明浩把自己藏在角落里。他真的不喜欢女孩子。

他也真的不喜欢芭蕾。在他遇见权顺荣之前。

那天徐明浩把舞鞋忘在了教室里。他妈妈在车上吼了他一通，又把他送回舞室。徐明浩偷偷走近教室才发现下一节课已经开始了。四阶班有10个女生，还有个跳得比谁都好的，男生。

他们都在扶手杠旁边练功。

那个男生的第一脚位是完美的180度，从腿根就开始外翻。他的半蹲是漂亮的钻石型，左臂划出一道优雅拱形。他动作果断，做燕式时单腿直直向后，丝毫不抖。双起双落跳，控腿，大踢腿，擦地。重复。

徐明浩从来不知道居然有人可以这样移动自己的身体。其他人，甚至是给他们做示范的高阶生，感觉都只是把动作做对而已。但这个男生跳起舞来，让人忍不住盯着他。他肩颈之间的角度，他手腕的翻转，他腿离地时足尖的曲度，存在某种美丽。哪怕他只是站着，徐明浩也只能看向他。

他们下课喝水的时候，徐明浩终于找到机会溜进去拿自己的舞鞋。他匆匆忙忙给老师鞠躬道歉，等到他抬头的时候，那个男生（噢他原来还这么可爱）正好奇地盯着他看。其实房间里的所有人都在盯着他。徐明浩感觉自己耳朵红得快烧起来，他狼狈跑走的时候心里想着绝不再丢三落四了。

“你怎么这么久。”他钻回车里时他妈妈抱怨道。

我看一个男生跳舞去了。

哈，但10岁的徐明浩已经学会玩大人游戏。

“我不想打扰老师上课。”他说。

她啧啧嘴：“你安静点进去谁会注意到呢。”但他知道她很欣慰。

一周之后，他慢悠悠地解开舞鞋，又磨蹭着穿上帆布鞋，不紧不慢拿上自己的水瓶、外套和袜子。拖到四阶学生端着高一级的自信走进教室，拖到他能看到那个男生弯腰触到脚尖。

徐明浩愣在原地，意识到其他人都走光了，又狼狈地逃走。

又过一周，他等到那个男生把腿架上扶手杠，俯下身，鼻子碰到膝盖，手臂在腰间交叠。下一周那个男生用一句玩笑话逗笑了全班。Oh no，大事不妙。

徐明浩跟他妈妈说，以后晚点来接他，他想看高阶班跳舞。她高兴地答应了。

徐明浩跟Madam刘说，他妈妈得加班到很晚才能来接他。她也同意了。

从此每周三晚上，徐明浩要上两个小时的芭蕾课。第一个小时他跳舞，第二个小时他只是看着，心却在翩翩起舞。

连文俊辉都注意到他每周三的好心情，午休之后就不停看表，下课时间一到他就踩点跑出去，书包里装满作业，运动包里装满芭蕾装备。

他们学校有个小神童叫金Samuel，6岁却和四年级一起学数学。最重要的是他跳级了。幼儿园上完就直接上二年级。BOOM

如果徐明浩也能在芭蕾课跳一级——

徐明浩一旦下定决心，高山深海也能被他踏成平地。如果他有目标，就会全身心去实现。

（真可惜他的爱情没有这份顽强）

他假装做作业，偷偷看四阶学生跳舞。一回到家他就开始练，把大脑记忆转为肌肉记忆。在图书馆上阅读课时，他会坐在地板上，双脚对碰，把膝盖往地上压，就这样一边听课一边拉伸。

文俊辉注意到了他的新习惯，他们开始比谁的膝盖能先碰到地板。学校里有些男生看不起他们这幅样子，但文俊辉把那群人领到体育馆的草地上，狠狠踢了他们一顿。

徐明浩幻想自己在那个芭蕾男生面前做出一字马。

舞蹈测试那天，徐明浩拿了95分，Madam刘推荐他跳一级，徐女士觉得自己儿子是个天才，开心得不行。

假的，若干年后徐明浩想，你儿子只是个同性恋。

虽然他们个头差很多，但还是被安排到了一块儿。徐明浩站在他前排，方便他看清动作。噢，和芭蕾男孩的三年芭蕾时光，那是徐明浩脆弱心脏所能承受的最大幸福。

第一节课前徐明浩担心了好久，但他还在拉伸时权顺荣就一屁股坐他旁边说道：

“hi我叫权顺荣但你叫我小荣就行！”

当时徐明浩已经被新班级和权顺荣的存在吓到不行，权顺荣的脸在他眼前，权顺荣在和他说话，他的大脑彻底当机。全靠一个单亲家庭孩子的机敏本能，他才感受到权顺荣开了个玩笑，基于社交礼仪他最好笑笑，所以他笑了。看起来有点假，但没过几秒权顺荣也冲他笑起来，通过考验的徐明浩松了口气。但他很快注意到权顺荣尴尬的“呵呵呵”笑声，只是他的大脑还忙于处理这种情况下的社交规则，分不出精力多想。

他的感情很奇怪，因为徐明浩并不喜欢舞蹈之外的权顺荣，不喜欢他的笑话和脸颊肉，不喜欢他大声说话和插嘴的样子。每当权顺荣张口说话，徐明浩都得控制好自己的面部肌肉。

但权顺荣跳起舞来，就是脱胎换骨。他挤干自己全身的玩闹，坚定认真，转头的角度永远完美精确，一眼都不看徐明浩。

这幅场景点燃了徐明浩，像龙卷风般卷走他的全部思绪，只留下要更好，要更好，要更好。他要把腿抬得更高，踢得更高，跳得更高。他要好到Madam刘注意到他，表扬他。徐明浩无比享受这种时刻，他的名字被全班听到，被权顺荣听到。

芭蕾舞六阶，他们一周要上两次课，然后他们有个演出，又改成了一周三次。演出上他们要跳唐吉诃德，就他和权顺荣两个人。

徐明浩那时不知道，他不知道自己为什么总是看着权顺荣做空转，看着他跳跃，旋转，用膝盖着地。当权顺荣检查徐明浩的动作时，他的眼神就像老虎一样，徐明浩感觉自己从没有被这样赤裸裸盯过。当他们在旁边小教室热身，等女生们练完，他不知道自己怦怦的心跳不止是肾上腺素作祟

直到那天权顺荣和他做劈叉拉伸，他们的脚碰在一起，两双手拉着对方，然后权顺荣把他拉近，近到他们胸口相贴，近到他们——

Vernon是他美术老师的儿子。他从来不画画，作为一个得坐半小时公交车才能到画室的人，徐明浩忍不住有点讨厌他。

Vernon是徐明浩见过最安静的人。不是不说话的安静，他就像沉着的湖水，平静的夜半，安宁的冬季早晨，你可以盯着他，就这样看几个小时，听见自己思绪起伏。

Vernon坐在角落，总是手上拿着一本书，总是看向窗外。徐明浩在素描本角落偷偷给他画像，他简直是史上最完美的模特，一动不动。

Vernon是徐明浩第二个坦白性向的人。

和权顺荣的小插曲对徐明浩来说如此尴尬，他努力把那段回忆从脑子里吸出来，但时不时还是会飘进他脑中，就像Madam刘说话声被权顺荣的笑声压过一样。在广州的酒店里昏昏欲睡时他想起，化学考试考到一半时他想起，亲吻尹净汉的前一秒他想起。

（但这都是很久，很久，很久之后的事了）

当时他还是风一吹就会兴奋的年纪，所以当权顺荣把他拉近，胸贴着胸，脚踝贴着脚踝，大腿贴着大腿，徐明浩立刻就硬了，最糟糕的是，权顺荣也硬了。

徐明浩眼睛睁大瞪权顺荣，权顺荣也瞪着他。

“我不是同性恋。”权顺荣脱口而出。

“我不知道。”徐明浩说。然后他的眼睛睁得更大了。他本应该说——

“这是紧张才勃起。”权顺荣又加了一句。一句完全没必要补充的细节，但在此刻至少可以填充沉默。他们裆部的东西尴尬相碰。“像两个菜鸟乡绅第一次骑马比武似的”天啊天啊这是他脑子里的文俊辉在讲话，在回家的寂静巴士里大声朗读。不了谢谢。停下谢谢。

突然之间大教室里的钢琴声停下了，madam刘拍拍手叫停，说话声响起天啊天啊那些女生们练完了，她们随时都可能出来。徐明浩更硬了。

“紧张的勃起。”徐明浩喘着气。他这才意识到他们的处境，赶紧把权顺荣推开。

权顺荣蜷缩成一团：“想想没性趣的东西。没性趣的东西。”

他们的勃起实在过于真实，绝对完蛋了，因为他们穿着贴肤的紧身裤，白T恤已经被汗水浸透，连藏都没法藏。

“顺荣！明浩！”madam刘喊他们，“到你们啦！”

徐明浩假装拉伸，把自己的脸压在地板上。没性趣的东西，没性趣的东西。一屋子女生。立体几何。文俊辉戴牙套时喷口水的样子；文俊辉在中文课上背古诗的样子；文俊辉哭起来的样子——

Vernon教他变得温和，教会他不要慌张，要接受现状，接受自己的不足，接受世上总有得不到的东西，而得不到也没关系。

徐明浩记得权顺荣跳舞的样子，从某天起他会记得李灿笑起来的样子，他永远会记得Vernon说话的样子。他的声音听起来那么平静，他听徐明浩说话的样子，好像是把一字一句拢在手心，小心仔细地观赏。

他还意外的很自信。文俊辉是自信的人，崔胜澈和Joshua也是，但Vernon的信心源头和别人都不一样。他的自我肯定是潺潺流出的山泉，让人安心，并不会让人难为情。好像他完全懂你，他知道你已经做到最好。

十六岁的时候，徐明浩知道自己喜欢男生，就像大部分男生喜欢女生一样。对于那时的他来说，这种喜欢只是一种概念，一种尚未成形的想法，还不是他身份的构成。

但在那个半地下的美术教室里，就着Vernon发丝里流淌的阳光，徐明浩用手中铅笔丈量他脸颊阴影时，忍不住想象，如果自己喜欢Vernon会是什么感觉。和Vernon牵手，Vernon看向他，眼中的神彩和此刻徐明浩看向他一样。

他想起他妈妈看的那些台偶。我好像喜欢你。我们约会吧。我希望你属于我。他用口型对Vernon侧脸无声说道，为表白做练习。

哎，但这些词句并不是徐明浩所感。他皱起眉头，更用力去想。他对Vernon是什么感觉呢？他不想用大人们拍电影的方式亲吻他。他也不想牵对方的手，因为这样就太明显了，Vernon 的妈妈还在那边站着呢。他更不想拥有Vernon，像那些台词说的一样。

他只是想认识他，这样够格吗？

所以那天下课后，他走上前说：“我是明浩。我们可以当朋友吗？”

Vernon终于把视线从窗口移开，他看向徐明浩，似乎在烦恼一样看了好久好久，终于展开一个露出牙龈的大大笑容。徐明浩的心瞬间飞到天上，他想，这是不是爱情？

他们在旁边的韩国超市买了蜜瓜味冰淇淋，一起坐在楼梯上吃。徐明浩不知道说什么好，不过Vernon一个人就把两个人的话都说完了，慢慢地徐明浩放松下来。他们聊了很多。

从此之后，他们每周都一起吃冰淇淋，从最便宜的柠檬水味吃到最贵的抹茶味。

有一天晚上，徐明浩说：“我喜欢你。”

“噢，”Vernon笑说，“谢谢。”

“我是gay。”徐明浩说。

Vernon依然笑着；“那你喜欢我，是那种喜欢吗？”

他想了想：“我不知道。我还没搞懂。”

“酷，没关系的。”

“如果你不介意我问的话，”徐明浩坐立不安，“你是吗？”

“我啊，原来想过，但我也搞不懂。我觉得如果喜欢上谁的话，那我只要喜欢就好。”如此简单。徐明浩更喜欢他了。

这算不上真正的表白，徐明浩只是试了试水，他把脚趾伸进湖水里，观察一圈一圈涟漪如何泛起。观察话是怎么从他嘴里冒出，又是怎么传到空气里，怎么落到地上。

他真的特别特别感激Vernon是他第一个表白的人，因为Vernon总是用最大温柔面对袒露的心。

在他之后的生命里，会有人夸他表白时毫无顾虑的样子勇敢。但徐明浩不同意。他只是因为Vernon的善良而幸运。

他从来没有向权顺荣表白。

没有过，他那时更年轻，他还想象不出，一份被知晓、有回报的爱情是什么样子，要等他再长大一点，才会渴望这幅模样的爱。十五岁时，他面对权顺荣，怀着更纯粹的什么感情。能看他跳舞，能和他在舞室里共同度过几刻几周几年，能结伴拉伸到韧带快断掉，能一起练跳跃练到小腿抽筋，这就够了。

他从来没机会在权顺荣面前做过完美的一字马。因为一年之后，七阶班一周两次两小时的课，和他的数学培优班撞上了。他没再继续学芭蕾。

对他来说也好，因为下一次演出madam刘想做胡桃夹子，徐明浩知道再学下去，他早晚得碰女生。

他十六岁的夏天，是每天值夜班，又在街头breakdance battle到黎明。是对他父母撒谎，是躲避文俊辉的追问。在数学课上睡觉，把制服袖子卷起来。

徐明浩的十六岁是张艺兴。

那个时候张艺兴是街头舞者。每当徐明浩想起张艺兴，他会想到便利店的霓虹灯下，他背后的水泥墙，在黑暗里接吻。张艺兴教他怎么做风车转，接着教他backspins和scissor kicks，然后是locks和isolations。他带徐明浩去高速公路的桥下见世面，教他怎么用路沿撬开啤酒瓶盖。他教他的又远不止这些。

徐明浩当时太年轻，太渴望讨好别人。张艺兴和崔胜澈，和Vernon都不一样。他的一切都如此新鲜，徐明浩可以叫他哥，跳舞时，抬起头就看见张艺兴看着他的每一个动作。当张艺兴看向他，认可地点头，他把这微小的幸福都当作珍宝。就像曾经权顺荣看他跳舞那样。

他喜欢听张艺兴说话，因为他谈论的话题和徐明浩熟悉的校园八卦完全不同。他会说起大学的作业，酒吧的happy hours，还有和各种前任的床事。

张艺兴就像他进入成年世界的快速通行证。徐明浩的每一个问题他都有答案。徐明浩会记住张艺兴做过的每一件事情，回头在文俊辉面前再展示，就像一次次小催化作用，告诉自己，hey我长大了。

张艺兴穿着T恤，但能说出的话富有哲理。他可以走到陌生人面前，和对方聊天，握手，碰肩，手搭对方背上。他抽骆驼蓝烟，还把这个习惯传给了徐明浩。当徐明浩被烟呛得咳嗽时，张艺兴从他指间把烟偷走，再从他唇上偷走一个吻。

他的第一次是在张艺兴车里，咬着拳头，看雾气慢慢爬上车窗。他的手臂痉挛，脚一直滑下车后座。直到张艺兴的手摸着他，嘴唇贴向他耳朵，他才艰难地攀上顶峰。

但还是好的，奇怪的好，因为疼痛几乎难以忍受，只是他感觉自己被需要，这种感觉很好。被人抱在怀里，被夸奖你做的很好，太棒了明浩。

徐明浩第二天去学校，想着有没有人能看出来，能嗅到他身上的变化，有没有人知道他又完成了一件人生大事。不过没有人说，就连挤到他身边抄作业的文俊辉也不知道。

那个金色的下午，在公园旁的车里，张艺兴说他们不会有结果，徐明浩感觉自己碎掉了。他说他们之间的年龄差有些不妥，他说徐明浩应该专心学习，好好睡觉。他说，但他们还是可以当朋友，我们去后座接着聊吧—

徐明浩看向窗外，他不想哭。

哪怕到了现在，每当mini cooper从他身边开过，他都会想起那个夏天。在人群中他也能认出张艺兴用的古龙水，他会想起水泥地的味道，摩托车的轰鸣。

如果他是什么动画片里的超级反派，他会把张艺兴钉在飞镖盘上。只钉名字，因为他再也不想看到张艺兴的脸。

十七岁那年，徐明浩和文俊辉的恋爱经验加起来五天不到，就得面对李硕珉这个闪闪发光的烦恼。

李硕珉比他们低一年级，是教堂的歌手。周一领唱唱诗班，周五带大家唱国歌。2012年文艺晚会上，他和夫胜宽演了个小品。学校有一半人被他们笑死，另一半人被他迷倒。徐明浩和文俊辉就属于后一种人。他们很快就报名进了学校的舞台制作团队。

李硕珉的微笑闪亮迷人，大笑起来的样子更是耀眼。他大腿结实得像钢铁一样，唱起歌来还是铁肺。他在台上唱歌不用麦，徐明浩也能在后台的操作间里听见。就算他唱完了，那歌声也在徐明浩心里久久萦绕。

在制作组的那段时间里，徐明浩忍不住靠近他。其他人都回家后他还会留下来假装盘点服装道具，偷偷看李硕珉排练。他在美术组画布景时，一切让他有机会去台前的工作他都欣然接受。就像过去他喜欢权顺荣一样，但这次他心中的感情越积越深，把胸腔都填满了。

文俊辉总知道徐明浩有没有喜欢的人，倒也不是他观察力多好，徐明浩实在太明显了。文俊辉每几个月就会问一嘴，看看能诈出什么料。

“明浩是不是有crush了呀——～”文俊辉会这样笑他。

如果徐明浩没有，他会翻翻白眼把文俊辉推开。如果他有喜欢的人，他会欲盖弥彰地否认，但耳朵尖都红了。

也不知道为什么，徐明浩喜欢的人就没断过。图书馆里穿贵族学校制服的男生，外套上绣着金线，胸口挂满奖章。火车站那个冲他微笑的咖啡师。他们补习班的数学老师Joshua洪，喜欢穿紧身牛仔裤，每次他转过身在黑板上写东西，徐明浩都会呛住。那段时间文俊辉过得爽爆了，躲在书后面偷偷吃炸鸡，冲傻掉的徐明浩挤眉弄眼。

22岁时，徐明浩不相信所谓爱情，所谓爱情会找到你的说法。他更年轻的时候，觉得自己太容易陷进爱情，但现在他觉得自己完全不可能爱上谁。Crush当然会有。痴迷呢，也有可能。但爱情？

爱情，让人放下心防，让人跪地乞求，希望能被温柔对待。爱情，让人将他人幸福放在自己之上。你理应和另一个不完美的人类完美契合，接受那人所有缺点和恶劣，将全部自己也双手奉上。爱情，让人走向婚姻。

不，徐明浩不觉得爱情适合自己。

但每一次，他的心都背叛他。

从李硕珉那里，徐明浩学会了要为自己表白。

徐明浩以为这次也像面对崔胜澈和权顺荣一样，忍忍就过去了。但他的感情如同文火慢炖，随时可能溢出来。他上课听不进去，每天早上一睁开眼，关于李硕珉的一切就将他淹没，他笑起来的样子，跳舞的样子，唱歌的样子。他会在Facebook的配对小游戏里输入他们的名字，等他找到李硕珉生日之后，他还做了星座配对，西方和中国的都测了。

他回到家后躺在床上，想象自己和李硕珉牵手的画面，把头埋在枕头里傻笑。清醒过来后又开始疯狂砸枕头，好像在惩罚它胆敢见证这种脆弱。

他忍到自己快爆炸了，然后在某个冬日下午，他决定放过自己，向李硕珉表白。

“噢。”李硕珉眼睛睁大，然后哭了起来。

“不不不，”徐明浩慌了，“对不起，是我打扰你了。请忘记这件事。我就是，我也不知道—”

“没关系，真的，”李硕珉吸着鼻子说，“是我对不起。我特别容易哭。不用，不要多想，啊—”他的嘴唇颤抖。徐明浩想，难道表白都是这样吗。

“对不起。”徐明浩又说了一次，他也不太知道自己对不起什么。

“只是，”李硕珉呼吸都在抖，“我很抱歉。你这么好这么酷但我没有，我不能——我对你没有那种喜欢。对不起。”

“没事的，”徐明浩说道，“谢谢你听我说。”

“如果你不介意的话我想问…你喜欢我什么呢？”

“你的微笑，”徐明浩脱口而出，“我喜欢你在台上唱歌表演的样子。我喜欢你总是做到最好，让所有人都轻松不少。我看到你就会开心。”说出这些话很容易。

“啊，”李硕珉又要哭了，“真的谢谢你。我很需要听到这些话。你好善良。”

不，善良的是你。徐明浩想。他还以为自己会像被张艺兴甩那天下午一样难受。但没有，他的心轻盈了许多，好像亲手解开了牢笼的枷锁，给他心里的话以自由。

下一次排练，徐明浩看到李硕珉时，对方对他微笑，徐明浩只觉得自己看到阳光。

徐明浩大一搬进学生公寓，开启了在这里的三年时光。搬家那天遇见了他。他隔壁邻居，在走廊里抽烟，头上戴毛线帽，套着大学的连帽衫，脖子上系羊毛围巾，下身却只穿了平角裤。他一只手端马克杯，另一只手夹着烟。他站在他们开放走廊里，无论晴雨冬夏，德勤的杯子，万宝路的细烟。如此可靠。亘古不变。

徐明浩永远会记得这幅画面。

“你好呀邻居。”那个美丽男人说。

徐明浩当时就想，这是一见钟情吗。

尹净汉。计量经济学硕士。男人杀手。

尹净汉，美丽又带着酷，所有人都喜欢他。他是徐明浩渴望成为的人。他一眼就读懂人心，一个晚上的相处就能知道你最深的秘密。在路上回头率满分，但班上的人都尊重他。他说的话永远暗藏玄机，他的爱永远不枯竭。

如果尹净汉在Tinder上约了人，就会把烟灰缸清干净。于是徐明浩数烟头就知道他那天的心情如何。考试周他一天抽七根烟。考完试，他的烟灰缸每天都很干净。

但他有智慧有阅历，比张艺兴难亲近得多。徐明浩不自觉靠近张艺兴时，对方也默许他的接近，眼神交换眼神，触碰交换触碰。但尹净汉的生活充满兴致勃勃的朋友，精彩丰富的活动，他给业余摄影师当模特，去看朋友的演出，在咨询大赛当评委，为交换生组织派对。

而徐明浩刚上大学，他只有文俊辉一个朋友。

有一天徐明浩在做奶油培根面，意面快煮好了，培根在锅里滋滋煎着，他打开冰箱准备拿鸡蛋。却发现自己一个鸡蛋也没有了，冰箱门后放鸡蛋的孔都空着。锅里咕嘟嘟冒泡。商店就在楼下。意面可能会煮过头但——徐明浩脑子转得飞快。他把火关掉。钱包，钥匙，鞋。打开门。

尹净汉在门外抽烟，他看到徐明浩穿着袜子和拖鞋就跑出来，优雅地抬了抬眉。

“我，要，去买，”徐明浩想把钥匙捅进锁里，偏了，再试一次。“鸡蛋。”

“我那儿还有呢，”尹净汉说，“拿一个吧。”

徐明浩眨眨眼：“你不介意吗？”

“当然啦，我们是邻居嘛，”尹净汉歪歪头，“下次敲门就行。”

他们是这样成为朋友的。

大一结束时，文俊辉退了贸易专业，改学语言病理学。唯一一个有语言病理学专业的大学在隔壁州。三个月前，他们等麻辣烫叫号时文俊辉跟他说过。

“去呗，”徐明浩说，“这是你想做的事情吧？”

“是啊。”文俊辉拿起自己的筷子，掰开，然后伸手拿徐明浩的筷子。

徐明浩把自己的筷子递过去：“那就行。”

文俊辉没说话。他抬头看徐明浩，徐明浩想他是不是还要说些什么。但这时前台叫了文俊辉的号，他起身走过去。他跟前台点单的时候（都要，多放辣，谢谢），徐明浩盯着对面空荡荡的位置。等他回来之后就轮到徐明浩了。然后文俊辉开始抱怨不够辣，他们把上一个话题抛诸脑后。

期末来了又走。徐明浩帮文俊辉打好包，开车送他去机场。排队拿登机牌的时候他们聊天，喝咖啡的时候聊到文俊辉的新公寓，徐明浩挥手送别，文俊辉走进出发层，走向安检口。没有办法回头的终点。

门关上，只留下徐明浩一个人站在那里，他嘴角的微笑还没来得及放下，一股空虚感就从他脚底升起，升到他腹部时，他把这股空虚压下去了。

那个夏天是一片模糊。徐明浩在商店里兼职，他还在一个舞室里给中学生上暑假班。他妈妈想翻新房子。他外婆叫他帮她朋友的朋友准备移民手续。

2016年的夏天，徐明浩听Troye Sivan, Twenty-One Pilots, Drake。文俊辉突然喜欢上港台乐，给他发了很多苏打绿，五月天，邓紫棋。

友谊距离从近到远是这么一回事。

他还是会收到对方的推歌，各种表情包，还有配字“这只青蛙好像你哦”的奇怪图片。但不再有人晚上十点问他去不去麦当劳，不再有餐厅推荐，不再有 “周五？”两个字就能说完的一句话。

文俊辉的snapchat里是另一个牌子的珍珠奶茶，是另一条地平线上的日落，是另一群去吃烤肉的陌生人。

徐明浩的Instagram里只剩下古董家具和对着全身镜的自拍。

新学期开始后，孤独逐渐苏醒。老师点名的时候没有人和他对视。泡在图书馆里的时间感觉更漫长了，因为没有人坐在他旁边，为同样的deadline苦苦挣扎。没有人端着咖啡在教室外等他下课。徐明浩生命里唯一这样对他的人，此刻在732公里之外。

尹净汉跟徐明浩说，他随时可以来他的任何派对。徐明浩问，他怎么知道什么时候有呢，尹净汉只是笑笑。

墙完全不隔音，徐明浩能听到一切。

他听到尹净汉做饭时哼歌，听到尹净汉和谁吵了两个小时，听到尹净汉被操。

一开始他很讨厌这种听觉隐私侵犯。但之后他也学会应对，只需要一副耳塞和一瓶苏格兰威士忌。每当他听到隔壁声音越来越大，他就喝上一杯，等他做完睡前流程，往床上一躺就能睡着。这样，他就不会想太多。

他花了足足一年才攒起勇气去隔壁的派对。每次他都说服自己，他只是太累了，说的声音要够大才能盖住他脑子里的碎碎念，念他除了同学也得多认识点人。接着他会告诉自己，文俊辉一个人就跟五个人差不多啦。但又想起来，文俊辉不在这里了，这里的人没有一个是他朋友。

他第一次去的时候，那帮人正把挂浴帘的杆子拆下来玩过杆游戏，然后某个人拿来了扫帚，有个叫Bam Bam的人教他们玩一种泰国的跳房子。徐明浩其实知道怎么玩，但他假装自己不知道，在游戏里碾压全场，把所有人都灌得醉醺醺。一群人在夸他，尹净汉揉了揉他的头发。徐明浩允许自己享受了一会儿。

他和李知勋认识就是在尹净汉的派对上，更准确地说，是派对外。徐明浩不想喝伏特加，他想喝自己的红酒，所以他从那片喧闹中挤出来，差点被缩在门口的小人儿绊倒。

“hey，”徐明浩打招呼，“里面太吵了吧？”

“你也觉得？”那个人抬起头，他的眼睛被刘海遮住，整个人裹在一件巨大帽衫里。已经是冬天了，他还穿着拖鞋，毕竟，李知勋什么时候不穿拖鞋了。

我不觉得。徐明浩想。但19岁的他已经情商高到会说：“是啊。我在这里抽根烟可以吗？”

“抽吧，”那人说，“我是知勋。”

“明浩。很高兴认识你。”他把自己六个口袋摸了个遍才找到烟，又开始摸口袋找打火机时，李知勋把点着火的打火机伸向他，他自己嘴里的烟已经点好了。

“所以，你是真的抽烟还是想找借口透透气而已？”

李知勋笑了，徐明浩立刻就想再把他逗笑一次。

“都有吧。但此刻我绝对不能否认第二种罪行。”

“那，你是怎么认识净汉的？”徐明浩又问他。

“二年级。我们一起上过一门课，他不同意我的回答，我也不同意他的反驳，最后老师只能出来喊停，”李知勋吸了一口烟，“传名单的时候他找到我的名字。想继续跟我辩论来着。”

徐明浩笑道：“确实是他的风格。”

“你呢？”

“其实我——”

这时门突然打开，有个人跌跌撞撞走出来冲外面大喊一句我他妈想死我爹了，对着栏杆外吐了个彻底。大笑声从他身后的房间挤出来。徐明浩和李知勋同时往后退了一步。

“你没事吧顺荣？”李知勋问那人。他伸头望着那人，但并不打算上前。

顺荣？

徐明浩走近了一些。天色已晚，那人把脸埋在臂弯里，看不清。他回头看向李知勋：“是权顺荣吗？”

“对。你怎么会认识他？”

“我们一起练过芭蕾。”

“wow，我都不知道他跳过芭蕾。”

“是很久之前了。”徐明浩喃喃地说。

两人又看向权顺荣，他整个上半身探出阳台，弯着腰。徐明浩缓缓思考，把自己的种种想法分割，像捡小石子一般逐颗检查。这种感觉很奇怪，时隔这么久又见到权顺荣，他和过去像两个世界的人。还有其他难以言说的感觉，他认识一个李知勋不认识的权顺荣。更重要的是，李知勋认识他不知道的权顺荣，徐明浩之后的权顺荣。在徐明浩之外，权顺荣居然还存在。

我喜欢过你。他想。这个想法从脑海中浮现，徘徊片刻，又慢慢飘远，就像公路上的路牌，铁道旁的房子，一段电影胶片。两年之前的徐明浩或许会留住它，但此刻权顺荣的样子已经模糊。

徐明浩在想，再见到文俊辉时，他会是什么模样呢。

权顺荣痛苦地叹气，尹净汉手上端着一杯水走出房间：“哎哟荣荣。”他柔声哄着权顺荣，一边用甜腻到恶心的手法帮权顺荣弄好头发，擦干净嘴，又把他拖了回去。

等门重新关上后，徐明浩对李知勋说：“我是净汉的邻居。”他指着自己的房门。

李知勋眯起眼睛：“你大可以回家的。”

徐明浩鼓起勇气说：“你想进来吗？”

李知勋犹豫片刻。徐明浩慌了。

李知勋走进他的房间。

那天晚上他们聊了几个小时。什么都聊。社交媒体对创意的影响，怎么才算好音乐，改变人生的歌曲。他们聊到成长，聊到艺术性和实用性之间的张力。徐明浩坦白自己更喜欢摄影而不是公关。李知勋表示理解，他自己虽然学会计，但也做音乐。他有演出行程表，还有Soundcloud，hey你想听听看吗？

面对尹净汉很容易敞开心扉，因为他擅长聆听，但和李知勋聊天时，他的言论会激励你继续聊下去，让人想不断提出新话题，想知道他的回应，想知道又能解锁什么惊喜。李知勋对于自己热爱的一切无所不知，他对工作的热情像一股飓风，徐明浩仿佛也能听到隆隆雷声。

“我就知道你们俩合得来，”几天后尹净汉说，“你们很像。”

徐明浩皱起眉：“怎么说。”

“一副不好惹的样子，心软得像小猫，——hey不许瞪我，别，别，疼。”

李知勋活在穷追不舍的生活之上，徐明浩听他说话的时候，他想——

我希望我们是灵魂伴侣。我希望你永远留在我生活里。

这种诱惑如此之大。他的床就在那边，转头就能看到。李知勋当然也想过这一点吧。

所以徐明浩喝一口酒，俯身贴近李知勋，吻了他，把对方没说完的半句话堵住了。

李知勋跳起来把他推开。徐明浩立马清醒过来。他搞砸了。

“对不起对不起，我不应该——”

“对不起但我——”李知勋同时说。

“这样做。”

“对谁都没兴趣。”

“请忘了吧——嗯？”徐明浩眨眨眼。

“说来话长，”李知勋叹气，一只手把头发撩开，“很抱歉我让你觉得我有这方面的意思。”

“不不不，是我应该先问清楚。请不要觉得我请你过来是因为…”徐明浩看着自己的脚说，真的说出来让他感觉恶心，“我，真的很喜欢和你聊天。这样而已。拜托忘了刚刚的事儿吧，”我不知道自己为什么会那样才是他想说的，但徐明浩痛恨借口，痛恨为了填补沉默，为了冲淡借口才说出口的话，“我还是想和你做朋友。”

他情愿沉默，感受其中的重量。因为言语是给思维套上框架，把其中的不完美暴露出来。因为徐明浩知道自己为什么会去亲李知勋。因为婚姻才能造就关系永恒。爱情留下印迹，友谊只会消散。和某人相爱，就是永远拥有那人的一部分，就可以世间独一无二。

“对不起。”徐明浩又说。

李知勋的表情难测，但他肩膀已经放松了。他小声笑了一下说：“没关系。我们都是尹净汉的朋友嘛。”

徐明浩皱眉。

“哪里都有引力，哪个朋友都被尹净汉亲过，”李知勋耸耸肩，“万物法则。”

第二年的时候，文俊辉开始和闫安约会。他在电话里小声告诉徐明浩，满是难为情。徐明浩大笑，八卦了细节，没跟文俊辉讲，对方没早点告诉他有多伤心。其实很容易看出来的，自拍少了，他拍多了，照片里总是两人份，对面入镜的，次次是同一双手。

他没有很介意。他们不在一块儿，不需要时时跟进近况。文俊辉在他之外还有生活，他在文俊辉之外也有。

文俊辉挂电话之后，一股空虚感萦绕不散。有些像那天在机场，也有些像那晚他重新见到权顺荣。这是他潜意识投下的阴影，他盯得越久，就看得越清。但在它完全走出来之前，徐明浩挪开了视线。

他对李灿右滑是因为那人的下颔线。配对成功。李灿也在线，他们马上就开始了对话。徐明浩对这种分心求之不得。李灿性感又讨喜，他的肌肉轮廓健美，但眯眼笑起来超级可爱。

他们都跳舞。李灿给他发了个视频，徐明浩头埋进枕头偷笑，从相册里也找出一个传过去。对方夸他，他也夸回去。李灿打字说，喜欢你扭起来的样子。他也调戏回去，顶胯不错，特别俗气，但李灿回了他。徐明浩又感受到雀跃的暖流。

他们一起去吃韩国烤肉，徐明浩发现李灿有世上感染力最强的笑声。李灿带他回家。结束之后，徐明浩想起自己有篇论文快要截止了，哀嚎着起身。

“之后我再给你短信？”李灿抬眼看他，半张脸还埋在枕头里。

“好啊，”徐明浩在床底找到自己的袜子，“我周一就完事了。”

“行，回去注意安全。”

“好，”徐明浩喉结动了动，“多谢今晚。”

他写完论文，周一来了又走。像预约过一样，周二李灿给徐明浩发了短信，但他太累了，只在消息提醒上看了一眼。他没有点开，留下“未读”错觉。他应该回复的，但想到要对话他就累到不行，过去两天他只睡了五个小时。他把手机放下，转身继续睡觉。

闹钟把他吵醒，他还有一小时就要上课了，短信还在。他把笔记本电脑塞进包里，面包塞进嘴里，不到十分钟就冲出门。他打开手机读了一封邮件，他想，晚点吧。下课之后，他就去找李灿聊天，再约好下次。

上课布置了小组作业，下课他就被拉去咖啡厅讨论，之后他和尹净汉一起去吃晚饭，周二泰国菜半价。然后他睡睡醒醒，居然就周六了，假装他没时间看短信回复已经太晚了。徐明浩在屏幕上左滑删掉了提醒。反正他现在不想和谁上床。

转眼到了期中考，李灿又给他发[hey我就问一句，我们还…]徐明浩没有点开，他向自己保证，过了期中就回。

期中考完又是冬天，李灿只给他发了一个哭脸表情，徐明浩没有点开直接删了。反正也晚了，他辩解地想。

但之后他读了一篇批判年轻人“玩线上失踪”的推文，被愧疚狠狠捅了一刀，他又打开和李灿的聊天界面。

我很抱歉一开始我说要写论文是真的。不是找借口想——

你对我真的很好但我觉得我还没准备好——

不是你的问题是我——

我只是想知道自己还能不能被爱——

徐明浩盯着屏幕，盯到眼泪汪汪，放下了手机。

第三年徐明浩只和国际生约过会。这样更安全：没有交集的朋友圈，只有心知肚明的离别日。过年，家里急事，护照到期。

再说了，他们都很会拍照。

就这样，徐明浩换了好几任。他本来看中过一个叫Xiaojun的，但他认出同样的jun字后马上取消了。

每一次都差不多，蜜月期是天天腻在一起，慢慢就到了平淡期，一件他们不愿谈的小事成为导火索，他们谈了，吵了，就分手了。他向尹净汉抱怨。

尹净汉告诉他，约会不是社交。

早上好呀。尹净汉给他发短信。过来吃早餐。

奇怪，尹净汉从来不做早餐。

徐明浩从床上爬出来，没有梳洗的必要，他们彼此之间什么样都见过了。尹净汉拔完智齿肿着脸的样子，徐明浩赶论文一周没刮胡子的样子。

他给尹净汉发了个表情，刷完牙就过去了。尹净汉的门没有锁，徐明浩直接开门进去，一眼就看到炉灶旁站着个又高又壮没穿衣服的帅哥。帅哥看到徐明浩，僵在原地，嘴都合不拢。徐明浩回瞪他，眼神同样惊恐。他努力让自己只看对方的脸，不去看他肩膀上的抓伤，或者那条太他妈小了绝壁是尹净汉的平角裤里的鼓包。只是努力不让视线下滑就要了徐明浩半条命，哪还有精力去想尹净汉你他妈在搞什么。

“明浩呀！”尹净汉的声音从房间里面由远及近，他在烧水，“喝茶吗？”

“谢谢。”徐明浩说，然后用过于明显的肩膀动作偷偷问尹净汉，房间里另一个人是怎么回事。

“这是珉奎，我们昨晚认识的，”尹净汉挥挥手，“他说他会做一锅式英式早餐，我不信。”

尹净汉没有介绍徐明浩，徐明浩好奇他是不是打算继续约金珉奎。有点可惜，但徐明浩突然又希望尹净汉跟文俊辉一样，这样徐明浩就可以用中文直接问他，你真的要让你419给我做早餐？

尹净汉忽略了他非常尖锐的眼神继续说：“珉奎是个摄影师，他还当模特。”他斜眼看了徐明浩一下，徐明浩突然感觉自己又回到那种家庭聚会上，要读懂他妈妈微笑里对他的命令。

“哇，”徐明浩努力让自己听起来惊喜一点，但语气顿挫但毫无感情，大早上他真做不来这个，“好巧啊。我也喜欢摄影。”

但金珉奎马上咬钩接道：“噢真的啊，太好了。你喜欢探索城市吗？你这周末有空吗？从这儿往南两小时有个废弃啤酒厂，我发现之后一直想去但我朋友没有——”

徐明浩斜眼回瞪了尹净汉一眼，那人笑得跟偷到奶油的猫一样。

金珉奎填补了文俊辉在徐明浩生活里留下的空白。更准确说，文俊辉形状的空洞还在，但有时候一个金珉奎的形状能盖住一部分。而金珉奎可是非常非常大只的。

金珉奎身上有很多值得喜欢的地方，身高和脸蛋是一方面，他身材好到不可思议，有时候徐明浩站他旁边都会自卑。金珉奎的不少特质让徐明浩不得不相信，造物主确实存在，且造物主何其不公。他穿得像新贵，但会做财务管理。他笨手笨脚，但总能收拾好残局。他没完没了在Instagram上找网红早午餐，但他也会带徐明浩去钓鱼，租一艘手划船，一起晒太阳到脱皮。对金珉奎来说，亲密来得很容易，不到一个月，他就会把脸埋进徐明浩肩膀里，会在等红绿灯时帮徐明浩整理领子，手擦过徐明浩后颈的发丝。

但搞砸了李知勋，又和尹净汉谈过话之后，徐明浩已经学到了教训。想放纵一颗心很容易，但他必须学会在交朋友的时候，不把自己变成那样，不爱上对方。

对文俊辉来说，交朋友向来很简单。图书馆，武术馆，拥挤的学校走廊。低年级的同学会找他寻求帮助，文俊辉总是伸出手。就连天才的小Samuel都不怕他，总要他抱。大学里，文俊辉每周都认识新朋友，同班同学，买咖啡的人，台球馆的隔壁桌。

但对徐明浩来说，交朋友太难了，所谓闲谈对他就是如鲠在喉，不知所云的滑稽剧。能共同度过片刻生活是一回事，但把人接进自己的生活中，又眼睁睁看着生活让他们渐行渐远，就是另一回事了。他没有办法假装有兴趣，而他真正相信的所谓兴趣，只有罗曼蒂克。

文俊辉很无私，徐明浩却视之为理所当然。

有时候金珉奎看向他的眼神，徐明浩知道自己可以多想，他们有无数种更进一步的可能。他眼神诚挚，表情温柔坦荡，徐明浩能感觉自己那颗习惯自由的心快把防火门挤爆了。

不行。他告诫自己。不是每一份感情都要回报。金珉奎不是用来替代文俊辉的。

他第一次和尹净汉上床，是在春天。上高中时，春天是比赛季，文俊辉妈妈会开车带他们去市里每一个运动馆和运动场。

他想象文俊辉和别人躺在一起的样子，胸腔里熊熊燃烧的是什么感情，他不愿提。

他希望自己至少能说，他和尹净汉睡是因为喜欢。因为他们有那种感情，又或者，哪怕因为尹净汉漂亮，因为他善解人意，因为他很友好。

但真实原因远比这些丑恶。他和尹净汉上床只是因为他想找人上床，而尹净汉总是找人上床。徐明浩想，应该很简单。

确实很简单。他请尹净汉过来吃晚餐，开了瓶红酒以确保进展顺利，没过多久他们就在徐明浩床上接吻，徐明浩想知道，这次他另一边的邻居会不会听到尹净汉的声音。

有个作家讲过，如何知道你有没有睡错。

你会感觉空虚。

和尹净汉上床挺好的。sex也是一种演出，徐明浩参加过不少演出。他知道如何抛弃其他想法，专注于此刻。但顶峰之后，他又被虚空填满。一阵一阵冲撞着他的肋骨。他原本在漂浮，在水上行走，然后虚空又如涨水一般，没过头顶，他慢慢淹没，全身灌满海水。

徐明浩俯下身，脸压进枕头里，他哭了。

“对不起，对不起，我就是想到——”

尹净汉马上抱住他，一只手臂攀在他后背，另一只手臂抚摸他的脖颈。

“嘘，没关系的，”尹净汉耳语，“我懂。我也一样。”

真奇怪啊，远去了才懂得爱。

文俊辉在他身边时，徐明浩几乎忍不了他。他吵闹着打乱所有思考，他不考虑别人地生活；他不合时宜的正经，不尴不尬的玩笑。徐明浩的高中生涯充满一手压力和二手丢人。毕业那年他忙着把文俊辉从他的作业本，从他的餐盘，从他的感情生活上推开。

但天啊，他多想再被文俊辉烦到。大学里每一段关系要从地基就开始盘算。但文俊辉在他生命里存在，是理所应当，他们的关系建立在13年的感情和交流之上。13年同桌吃饭，早晨从车站一起走去学校，下午从学校一起冲向补习班，一起吃晚饭，一起坐车回家。一起在周六早晨的体育班打哈欠，一起偷偷带咖啡进图书馆，又一起对图书管理员装傻。文俊辉总是比他会演。

“跟我说说吗？”尹净汉问他。

徐明浩没看他，眼睛紧闭，感受自己喉咙里的郁结，感受自己要把想法变成语言的恐惧。

“你先说。”他说道。但立马后悔，他听起来好任性。

但当然啦，因为对方是尹净汉，他先说了。

“他是我初恋，”尹净汉说，“我们报的同一个游泳俱乐部，在一个班里待了12年。我们应该是对手？算是吧，虽然我懒，但他特别好胜，我又讨厌输。”

尹净汉的手在徐明浩后颈轻抚，漫不经心地拨弄每一缕头发。

“我喜欢他是因为他很性感。”

徐明浩轻哼了一声。

“这是正当理由！”尹净汉戳他，“不服告我啊。迷人，善良，长得也帅。你想到的他都有，像从童话故事走出来的一样。一周两次六点的早练，但有他就不难熬。”

“你想他吗？”

尹净汉犹豫地哼了一声说：“他是我见过最黏人的人了。我觉得我能早早发现自己的性取向就是因为，他经常碰我，我总是有反应。我们游完圈数就喜欢把对方往水里摁，我觉得我们就是这样亲近起来的吧。再说了！谁有事没事咬别人肩膀的？他总是要牵我的手或捏我脖子。我觉得这就是我为什么喜欢窒息pla——”

“哥。”

尹净汉动了一下把手挣开，爬到他身上，抓住他下身好像在说你能怎么着。徐明浩用膝盖顶他肚子，尹净汉舔了他的鼻子。徐明浩猛地把他推开，尹净汉把所有被子都抢了过去，徐明浩暴露在冷风里。他们像两只海鸥抢食一样在黑暗里抢被子，徐明浩笑到眼泪都干了。

“我输了，对不起行不行。让我进来。”

“说请。”

“请让我进来。”

“请让我进来吧慷慨的尹净汉。”

“请让我进来吧，慷慨的尹净汉大人，各大陆最美丽的仙子。”

“准了，粗鄙的凡人。”

徐明浩又钻回被子里。他们调整到一个舒服的姿势。过了一会儿，尹净汉在徐明浩耳边，轻柔地，虔诚地说。

“我想念过去，”尹净汉说，“和他一起的时光是那么，流光溢彩，什么也比不上。”

徐明浩摸索着握住尹净汉的手，十指相扣。

“你告诉过他吗？”

“当然没有，天啊，游泳队怎么能有同性恋。他不可能知道的。”

“你有没有，想过要告诉他？”

“一直，”尹净汉用气音说，“一直想。”

徐明浩眼睛里的泪水又回来了，他把脸埋在尹净汉脖子上。

“会好吗？”

尹净汉叹气：“会好一点点，只要距离，只要时间。”

说实话，徐明浩觉得如果他们在别的地方遇见，不会成为朋友。他们的生活方式，价值观，兴趣，大不相同。尹净汉太顽劣，徐明浩则是离麻烦越远越好。但每当他回家，看到尹净汉站在门外，一手杯子一手香烟，冲他打招呼，这种微小快乐里蕴含着某种珍贵。尹净汉，心胸宽广，无限慷慨，一次一次把徐明浩揽进怀中，永远懂他。

徐明浩对尹净汉从来没有罗曼蒂克地喜欢过，但他给徐明浩带来的感觉如此强烈，比任何crush，比他约会过的任何男生都强。

租约到期前，徐明浩写了一封信，写的时候眼泪就没停。或许是因为尹净汉向来欢迎脆弱，此时的徐明浩又身心俱疲。但信写完，他封缄时忍不住想——爱情会不会有一点像这样。

徐明浩申请去广州读硕士。

“我想多学点中文。”他告诉他妈妈。

“清华和北大更好啊，我们在天津有亲戚的，”她低头对着茶杯皱起眉，“我认识一个在交大的教授，能把你弄进去。台大呢，你考虑过没？”

“中大的商学院更好，”徐明浩说，还没等她开口他接着补充道，“我知道你对HK是什么想法。”

她嘟着嘴说：“广州是个大城市，但没有太多值得说的。”

“甄子丹，”徐明浩立刻反驳她，他准备了一堆论据来说服妈妈，“吴亦凡。早茶也是广州的。”

“我倒是更喜欢鹿晗。”

“广州物价更低，”徐明浩接着说，“如果你想来看我的话，还可以少飞两个小时。”

“你知道的，这些不需要你操心。”她叹了口气。但徐明浩察言观色多年，他知道她算是批准了。

“我还能学粤语呢。”他最后添了一句，这是他允许自己说出的最多真话。

广州比他之前去过的任何城市都大。八车道大马路上方是高速公路。公路绕着公园，公园围绕湖泊。七层购物中心里面有大超市，地铁站，冰场，水族馆，博物馆，居然还他妈有一条能撑小船的河。郊区绵延几公里的地下街道。有个书店比他家在的公寓楼还大。哪怕在餐厅里，菜单都跟杂志差不多。

有太多可以探索学习的新东西了，被这种刺激分心他求之不得。就比如说钱吧，整辆巴士都等着他认清每一枚硬币，每一张钞票。然后他买了个号码，办了银行卡，开通了支付宝，因为购票机不收现金。他下了百度、微信和B站，弥补没有谷歌、脸书和油管的空白。

他学会从瑞幸、太平洋和全家买咖啡。出于原则，他依然拒绝星巴克。他在万家购置杂物，两条街之外还有个菜市场。他学会在这里生活，学会了在高峰期换乘要走多快，在餐厅喊服务员要多大声，在十字路口穿行要怎么不害怕。金珉奎为他专门下了微信，徐明浩每天在上面报平安，告诉对方自己还没有被撞死或者拐卖，这是他和家里的一点联系。

刚到一周他就找了梯子，因为他实在忍不了没有Instagram的生活。他登上messenger偷看了一下，他看到了一个未读消息，是——

文俊辉：  
浩浩～加我的…

徐明浩没点开，假装无知地躲在伟大中国防火墙之下。

整整一个月后，好奇心终于战胜了意志，徐明浩坐上了8:04从广州东到深圳的高铁。

他不知道自己何苦这样为难自己。也许因为，这是他能拥有最多的文俊辉了。

广州很大，但深圳是高不见顶。徐明浩在旅行指南上读到，这座城市有全世界第二多的高楼，仅次于香港。但当他走在东门，抬头弯腰以瞥见天空一角，才彻底感受到。

他为了远离文俊辉才到中国。但他心里装着文俊辉一起来了，而在深圳，每一个角落都充满他在文俊辉话语里度过的，第二个童年。

文俊辉在这里出生，走过这些街道，上过那所学校，在这家店吃早餐，在那个地铁站和奶奶道别。文俊辉推荐过这家芝麻甜品，和那尊雕像合过影，想带他去这间餐厅。

他在地铁上发呆，心不在焉地听安全广播时，突然听到一个熟悉的声音，文俊辉的声音。他抬起头，看向那个像素超低的老旧屏幕。他看到青春期前的文俊辉，平头，牙还没整过。徐明浩哽咽了，情绪一阵一阵冲过心脏，他下意识举起手机拍了张照，打开messenger才想起来，在中国他发不出去，他僵在原地，这么多年的磨合，他已经习惯身边有个文俊辉。

只要距离。只要时间。

他还在痛。

五月份，他回去参加毕业典礼。当时已经放假了，文俊辉正和闫安在欧洲旅行，给他发了一整屏的对不起谢罪。

“hey明浩！”有人喊他。

徐明浩转过身，眯起眼看拥挤的走廊里，有个穿polo衫戴藏青色帽子的男生正冲他招手，在赶去上课的学生中穿行。徐明浩犹豫地也招招手，脑子里疯狂搜索。

“hey是我呀，胜宽，你还记得我吗？”

徐明浩震惊地盯对方。他对夫胜宽的记忆仅限于他给学校音乐剧干活那年。他回想那个在舞台上昂首阔步的小胖子，又看看眼前人的漂亮刘海和最新款运动鞋。

夫胜宽似乎有些气馁，徐明浩赶忙结结巴巴地说：“hey, hey，我记得你。我刚刚没——”他咽了口口水，又开口，“你长大了好多啊，”徐明浩夸张地从头到脚打量了他一番，“你看起来好棒。”

“过了很久了，”夫胜宽的脸上又挂起微笑，徐明浩松了口气，“你也一样啊。容光焕发的。”

有人撞了徐明浩一下，夫胜宽扶了扶他的手臂：“你现在有课吗？”

“我已经毕业啦，就是回来拿成绩单而已。”

“那我们能去喝杯咖啡吗？”

还挺怀旧的，能回到过去他和文俊辉经常到的咖啡厅，但不用和其他学生一样面对电脑战斗。在这片圣地聊天，徐明浩几乎感到一丝愧疚。

他本以为会尴尬，但夫胜宽自在地跟他聊这聊那，徐明浩也就跟着对方的节奏走，展开他高中毕业后的生活，用语言勾勒回忆。夫胜宽很有意思，跟徐明浩分享自己的著名事迹，徐明浩喝着美式咖啡笑得开心。他没想到，他们居然会有很多共同点。例如不符合年龄地热爱养生。

对话平静下来的时候，夫胜宽低下头，摆弄着吸管。

“明浩，其实有件事儿我一直想告诉你。”

“嗯哼？”

“还记得硕珉吗？”

徐明浩脸红了，他本来完全忘记了李硕珉。除了和权顺荣的意外事件，那是他青春期最丢人的一次。被他牢牢，牢牢，锁在潜意识里。夫胜宽还在看他，他只好点点头，努力不让自己难为情。

“那时候我是硕珉最好的朋友，他跟我讲过你的事儿，”夫胜宽深吸一口气，“我是gay，但当时我还没有出柜，那时候我想，我觉得，你有多么，多么勇敢。”

徐明浩无言以对。我没有想过勇敢——

“我想让你知道，那对我有多重要，”夫胜宽伤感地笑了，“当时我有喜欢的人，但我太懦弱，不敢告诉他，只能折磨自己好多年。听说了你的事，看到你让硕珉多开心，给了我表白的勇气。”

他接着笑道：“虽然被拒绝了，但我感觉真的很好，说出口，让对方听到的感觉。我很庆幸自己表白了，这样才能放手，继续向前。这都要感谢你。”

“不客气的。”徐明浩轻轻说。他转了转手上的戒指。他希望自己还有那份勇气。没什么可失去时，表白总是更容易些。但夫胜宽的话还是让他陷入思考。

他们聊到夫胜宽的课快迟到了，时间居然过得这么快，徐明浩眨眨眼。

“我能加你吗？我希望我们能成为朋友，我想，”夫胜宽挠挠后脑勺，“多了解你？”

啊。“我很荣幸。”徐明浩拿出手机。不只是出于礼节，他是说真的，他也真的非常喜欢和夫胜宽聊天。在其他情况下他们说不定还有发展。“但我现在住在中国。我周五的飞机过去。”

“这样啊，”夫胜宽的脸色微变，但马上重新微笑道，“希望你一切都好。”

“谢谢你。”徐明浩很认真地说。

飞向广州的9小时航行里，徐明浩闭上眼睛，对自己保证。

下次他见到俊辉，就告诉他。

第二个学期，日子轻松了些。兴奋感已经褪去，但徐明浩在这里已经有了自己熟悉的角落。他在小商店里买烟时，看到了骆驼蓝烟和万宝路细烟。他想起Troye Sivan，买了Lucky Strikes。

金珉奎九月份要来找他。他命令徐明浩必须清空日程，还要安排全中国最好的美食之旅。徐明浩已经花了几个月安排行程。嫩到脱骨的内蒙古烤羊排。用石盐包裹的烤乳鸽。烤布丁奶茶。他去沙面岛时，想象金珉奎在这里会拍什么照片，绿树成荫的街道，还有殖民地风格的建筑。

金珉奎来的前一天，徐明浩在天猫买了东西，预定下午送到。他睡了个午觉，被没完没了的敲门声吵醒。他晃晃脑袋让自己清醒过来，又理了一下头发，打开门，他以为会看到自己定的水果，站在门口的却是活生生的文俊辉本人。

徐明浩眨眨眼。

文俊辉呲牙笑着：“雷猴啊。”

“俊辉！”徐明浩忍不住笑了，还没反应过来，文俊辉就已经冲进他张开的双臂之间。他们一起踉跄了一下，徐明浩高声大笑，他好多个月没有这样笑过了，“你怎么来了？”

“有没有惊喜到？”文俊辉揉揉他的头发。

徐明浩打了他一下：“你让珉奎撒谎了？”

文俊辉冲他挤眉弄眼：“晚上没安排吧？”

“我请你才对。你在我的地盘上了。”

“那怎么行，我才是广东本地人。你说白话只会被宰客吧。”

“谁吃饭还要砍价啊？”

“我比你大，”文俊辉坐直说，“而且我知道哪里最好。”

“你不是刚来吗？”徐明浩困惑地问他。文俊辉没拿行李过来。

“上周来的。我帮我外公外婆搬家。广州的医疗更好嘛。”

“那你住哪里啊？”

“他们在东湖。但我住酒店的，”文俊辉wink了一下，油到可以拿去炸鸡，但他看起来年轻了五岁，“你有把这周留出来吧？”

徐明浩匆匆忙忙准备好就被文俊辉拉出门了。他给金珉奎发语音的时候还语无伦次，金珉奎只回了他一个：D。

他们一边聊天，一边吃小瓷碗装的牛奶布丁，文俊辉告诉他这是双皮奶，又问他有没有吃过蛋挞。

当然吃过。徐明浩翻白眼说：“我已经在这里一年了。”

“吃过哪里的。”

“哪里的都吃过。”

“北京路的也吃了？”

徐明浩皱起眉，文俊辉夸张地倒吸一口气，转眼间他就被拉出店门走向最近的地铁站。带文俊辉着传教士的热情，向他解说澳门的葡挞，比葡挞略甜的港挞，还有最近网红的流心蛋挞。每一种都好吃到徐明浩想哭，蛋黄和卡仕达酱完美平衡，酥脆的挞皮碰到嘴唇就碎了。

晚上文俊辉带他去了一家大排档，他们点了一盘虾，每一只虾都和徐明浩的手掌差不多大。店主用报纸垫桌子，他们剥下的虾皮盖住了习爸爸的脸。他们从高中老师聊到最新的名侦探柯南电影。因为补习班路上的越南餐厅的猪肉卷到底多少钱，两个人还吵了起来。$3.9，文俊辉说。扯淡，明明是$4.5，徐明浩记得清清楚楚，因为那时候他攒的5毛钱硬币多到可以直接吃晚饭。

第二天文俊辉和他去喝早茶，像将军看行军图一样在菜单上勾勾画画，然后向服务员招手。那位服务员至少也有50岁了，但她端茶的时候，文俊辉还是叫她靓女。一眨眼之间，徐明浩面前的桌子就摆满了竹笼，肠粉皮包着油条里面还塞了虾仁，豉汁蒸排骨，萝卜糕，还有叉烧包。然后还有芒果班戟，米都煮开花的粥。徐明浩撑到胃快炸了，但文俊辉还在吃，说话时嘴里塞得满满的。看起来有点恶心，但徐明浩怎么忍心让他停下。文俊辉就是这样，在课上偷吃东西，被老师提问时还忘了咽下。他回答问题的时候，徐明浩在桌子底下偷偷录他。

在偶尔出现的沉默中，徐明浩有时间思考。当文俊辉眯起眼看地图，徐明浩才想起来他才到这里一周，就已经像本地人一样熟稔。但文俊辉就是这样，合群和适应对他来说轻而易举。和文俊辉在一块儿，徐明浩从来不用考虑要怎么做，要说什么。

再晚点吧。徐明浩想。他想好好品味这一刻。文俊辉来看他，这是他收到过最棒的礼物，每分每秒他心中都充满熟悉的喜悦。有文俊辉在身边，他感觉眩晕的兴奋在血管里奔腾，他知道每一分钟都有微笑的理由，他笑到脸都疼了。

我晚点就告诉你。

他们爬白云山的时候，有两个女生请文俊辉帮她们拍照。她们在镜头前靠得很近，倒数的时候，文俊辉用上了调情专用的微笑和语调。他把手机递回去，还对她们眨了眨眼。

“闫安可要吃醋了。”徐明浩开玩笑说。

“啊，”文俊辉的笑僵在脸上，“我们半个月之前分了。”

“操，你们都…”

“三年了，”文俊辉继续向前走，“但也不是没想到。”

“你没事吧？”

“过段时间就好了，”文俊辉指向山顶，“明浩，你猜猜山顶有什么。”

“古寺？”

“是麦当劳。”他重新笑起来，真挚诚恳，典型的文俊辉，徐明浩看向他都觉得心在痛。他想把眼前人藏进口袋里，每一个下雨的午后都拿出来。

他们八年级的时候，文俊辉父母离婚了。除了文俊辉在他家的时间愈发多以外，这件事对徐明浩没什么影响。

因为不论在家里发生了什么，文俊辉都没有说。他依然笑嘻嘻，开着玩笑，在班里活跃。但有时候他来学校时，眼睛红肿，而那时的徐明浩还太年轻，不知道怎么问他，但也足够成熟，可以用手轻轻拨好文俊辉的刘海，帮他们俩留好教室角落的位置。

在白云山的石阶上走的时候，徐明浩其实想过追问，但这就是文俊辉，对他人慷慨，偏偏不体贴自己。他从来不说自己的感受，更习惯于把一切锁进心里，等着伤痛代谢出去。他的精神意志让徐明浩叹为观止。

周四，二人决定避开周末高峰去蹦迪。他们去711买了白酒，烈到能给一整个菜市场消毒。他们吃着茶叶蛋，把白酒和菠啤兑在一起喝，然后就去了北京路，希望在11点之前找到一个不用入门费的酒吧。好吧，其实他们没找到，但文俊辉操着美式口音，跟门口保镖说他们是外国友人。

时间还早，穿昂贵休闲装的本地人坐在专座里，对着他们的轩尼诗酒塔郁郁寡欢。人群还聚在吧台附近，大家都醉到开始大声说话，但还不愿跳舞的程度。酒精慢慢发挥作用，徐明浩感觉自己的胃烧起来了。音响重低音和胃里的白酒让他心怦怦跳。但他们挤在人群里，文俊辉的手在他手腕上，徐明浩感觉这就是他的全世界。

舞池里只有他们两个人，冷清到空气都凉快了不少。文俊辉想做一个wave，但他的手臂蠕动起来更像一条虫子，徐明浩得蹲下来才忍住不笑出声。

文俊辉双腿完全打开，也跟他一块儿蹲了下来。多年练习武术让他柔韧性好到几乎下流，在舞池的红色灯光中毫无保留地展示。

“你在干嘛啊。”徐明浩弱弱地问。

文俊辉跟着音乐跳起舞来，像性感时期的金泫雅，毫无顾忌地扭着臀：“这里又没人认识我。”

徐明浩想移开视线，但又舍不得，只好假装用手捂住脸，从指缝间偷偷看：“我认识你啊，你丢死人了。”

“我赌你现在已经不能劈叉了。”

“哦吼，想比赛是吧。”徐明浩也开始跳起来，文俊辉甩着头大笑，那种感觉又回到徐明浩心里。所有人都盯着他们，但文俊辉就在眼前，徐明浩根本不在乎其他。慢慢地，越来越多人也到舞池来了，但文俊辉拉着他转圈圈，激他跳各种难看舞步。人群把他们挤到一起，他们对着彼此的耳朵说话，文俊辉一只手牵着他手腕。徐明浩想，拜托了，就让我拥有这一刻吧。

但歌曲间隙，文俊辉会发呆，脸上的微笑淡去，虽然短到像是光线带来的错觉，但徐明浩了解文俊辉就像了解他自己一样，他知道对方的应对机制，知道对方每一丝悲痛的曲率。徐明浩抓住那一瞬间的安静，却不知自己是否应当看透。

所以他只能好好看着文俊辉。此刻比他心跳声更大的是担忧。所以徐明浩用两倍大的声量，说了平时两倍多的话，转移文俊辉的注意力。如果文俊辉只是想逃避，徐明浩愿意给他穿上宇航服，送他到外太空。

“去喝一杯！”徐明浩用口型示意。文俊辉咧嘴笑着点头，他们游过潮湿人群走向吧台。

他们经过一桌在玩骰子的人。一个女孩儿不情愿地看着手里的酒杯，同桌有个男的醉醺醺地倒数起哄。眨眼间，文俊辉接过女孩儿手里的酒杯，往嘴里一倒，又放回她手中，一串动作行云流水。她有些惊讶，但嘴角微微勾起。多谢，她用口型说。文俊辉玩味地冲她致意。

那一刻徐明浩渴望拥有他，想到骨头都在疼。

“喝的什么？”他问。

“伏特加，”文俊辉做了个哭脸，又冲他抛媚眼问道，“想尝尝吗？”

徐明浩想象过这一幕。他从尹净汉和张艺兴那里学过很多，知道自己应该做什么。他在脑中幻想五秒后未来，他倾身向前，手放在文俊辉后颈，舌尖先擦过嘴唇，再往深处。

文俊辉就在他面前。

和李硕珉那次一样，徐明浩胸口的感情越撑越大，他需要在爆炸之前说出口。只是他对文俊辉的感情已经小火慢炖好多年，这一周徐明浩每时每刻都感觉自己快要被烧开了，下一秒就会烫到所有人。而此刻，文俊辉看向他，好像在等着什么。

如果如果如果——

一首歌放完，在那两秒的寂静里，徐明浩重新直起身，翻着白眼说：“伏特加贼难喝。”

文俊辉拍了拍他的肩膀。然后他把手放在徐明浩肩上，领着他走向吧台。

今晚他不是主角，文俊辉才是，文俊辉飞过半个世界来到广州，文俊辉虽然伤心但还花时间和徐明浩一起。不论徐明浩心中想了多少，文俊辉首先是他的朋友。

晚点吧。他向自己保证。等俊辉准备好了。

离开广州前他没有哭。他的全副身家都在两只23千克的箱子里。在大洋彼岸有他的新工作，有他儿时的家，还有他许久未见的朋友。能在网上聊天，能看Instagram故事是一回事，能见面是另一回事。

但等金珉奎从机场接到他，车门刚关上，徐明浩就哭了，关车门的声音像某种终结。他系上安全带，把脸埋进膝盖间，试图缓解胸口的压力。

“走了我才知道要想。”徐明浩说。他指的是广州，但不仅仅是广州，广州永远都在那里，一趟飞机就能到。他在哭他的广州，两年来亲手搭建的习惯，介于学生和大人之间的友情，在一座陌生城市的阀限里，整个世界都变得勇敢，表白只需说出口。

金珉奎用力捏捏他的大腿，发动引擎，送他回家。

回到从小长大的城市，最奇怪的就是熟人，简直无处不在。店里的咖啡师是他辅导过的学生。邮件里HR署名的是芭蕾课同学。逛超市时，他看见Vernon妈妈在挑西瓜。

在等大巴的时候，他碰见了自己的第一个暗恋对象，崔胜澈。徐明浩脑中有个声音小声说晕倒啊他又变帅了，他心跳都快了一拍。

这个世界真小。

因为时间冲突，徐明浩不经常见到文俊辉。大部分时间他们都忙着工作。他们的社交圈主要都是同事了。

“你要是很想他，就去找他聊天呗。”金珉奎给他提建议，简单又直接。

“他要是没空怎么办？”

“没空就没空啊。你多问几次不就有了。”金珉奎的毅力从不亏待他。徐明浩真该听他的。

徐明浩听了，用他自己那种，暗戳戳的方式。他给文俊辉发各种新餐厅的推介，发Instagram上的吃的，直到有一天，文俊辉对一家港式茶餐厅发了一串！！！！。那家店会做面包碗芝士焗饭。他们定好两周后的时间，大学他们有空时，见面是多么简单一件事啊。徐明浩努力不去想这个。

“噢，”金珉奎靠在他肩膀上看他手机，“我一直想去这里来着，有个朋友说奶茶很好喝。”

“一起来呗，反正俊辉还欠你的。”徐明浩耸耸肩，他已经在看菜单了，到时候他们就能少花点时间点菜，多点时间说话。

俊辉：  
我能带我男朋友来吗？

“噢。”徐明浩叹着气说，他看到了文俊辉走进餐厅，和一个穿着考究的男生手牵手。

这个世界可真他妈小。

“啊。”金珉奎同时说道。

“是你啊。”全圆佑，大了三岁的全圆佑，还穿着老爷爷毛衣和皮鞋，镜片后的眼睛眯着。

文俊辉转头困惑地看他们。

“他是——”金珉奎和全圆佑异口同声地说，全圆佑停顿了一下，金珉奎接着说道，“我们高中就是朋友了。”

“大学的时候，”徐明浩补充说，“我们一起上过课。”

“一起上过不少课，”全圆佑笑了，“把下巴合上吧俊辉，坐下来介绍你的朋友。”

“但你早就认识他们了诶，”文俊辉抱怨道，“都没惊喜了。”

“你能找到男朋友已经够惊喜了。”徐明浩补刀。文俊辉在桌子底下踢他。没踢到。倒是金珉奎哀嚎一声。全圆佑看向徐明浩，他抬起的眉毛仿佛在说，我们要管管吗？

噢别这样，徐明浩已经开始喜欢他了。好吧严格来说他早就喜欢过了，但这是，他没想到的。他暗暗期待过文俊辉的新男友又土又丑。最好满脸疙瘩，可怜兮兮。他期望那人能让自己有点优越感。但全圆佑本人却剥夺了他拥有这份罪恶快乐的全部可能。

全圆佑转身对文俊辉说话时，语调平和像大海一样：“虽然我认识他们，我也想知道你是怎么认识他们的。”

啊。突然之间徐明浩就知道全圆佑是什么样的人了。

“我是因为明浩才认识珉奎的，”文俊辉告诉全圆佑，他已经抓起一双筷子，正小心地从中间掰开，“我们成了最好的朋友，因为我最好的朋友抛弃我奔向故乡的怀抱了。”

文俊辉用筷子指着他，徐明浩忍不住心里欢喜的小泡泡：“就是这位，我忍了他18年。”

金珉奎感叹：“wow，我知道你们早就认识了，但没想过这么早。”

全圆佑看向他们，礼貌地问：“那你们呢？”

金珉奎和徐明浩慌乱地对视了一下。

“我们是…一个朋友介绍的。”徐明浩最终说道。此刻他不需要那些回忆出现。但仿佛跟他作对似的，他大脑中浮现了一张权顺荣的画面。

“尹净汉。”金珉奎补充道，他不会以为自己在帮忙吧，总是要多说一句。

全圆佑脸上的笑容似乎僵住了，文俊辉一巴掌拍到桌子上，一边痛呼一边咯咯大笑着。徐明浩又看向金珉奎，他也很困惑的样子。

过了整整一分钟文俊辉才喘过气来说：“他——”文俊辉还呼呼喘着气，突然咳嗽起来，又喝了一口水才继续，“他和尹净汉在一个派对亲热过，因为这事儿圆佑才发现自己是gay的，”他又开始笑，“哎这世界太小了。”

徐明浩想说倒也不意外，但又觉得这是在侮辱他对尹净汉的回忆。他决定还是不说的好，免得文俊辉问更多不该问的。全圆佑看起来观察力超群，他很可能猜得出是怎么回事。

但徐明浩还是应该说点什么的，因为对话安静下来，给了金珉奎讲废话的机会。

“现在我们住一块儿了。”

全圆佑眼神里闪过心领神会，徐明浩想，不不不，不是那个意思。但全圆佑什么也没说，所以徐明浩也没办法澄清他的误会。文俊辉眼中带着一丝恶作剧的阴险。

简直在趁热浇油一样，文俊辉头靠在全圆佑肩膀上说：“感觉好像四人约会呀，是不是？”

他身边的金珉奎僵住了，徐明浩已经能预见气氛滑向尴尬地狱的样子。操你大爷的文俊辉，他一边想着，一边把腿压在金珉奎大腿上。

“确实很像。”他微笑着说，腿用着力威胁旁边的人。

“哈，哈，哈，”金珉奎假装大笑，只是因为他痛到必须发出点什么声音才行。全圆佑歪了歪头，和过去上课他理解新知识的样子一模一样。

徐明浩叫来服务员。

全圆佑是很好的倾听者，他斟酌每一句话，每一个动作，格外照顾他人感受。他让文俊辉变得镇静平和，这是徐明浩从来做不到的。和徐明浩在一起的时候，文俊辉总是高度紧张。他在紧张什么，徐明浩永远不知道。

但全圆佑周身的气场让人忍不住放下戒备，去依赖他。徐明浩静静听着全圆佑说话，仿佛又回到大学，找回了倾听，理解，回应的快乐。和他聊天介于李知勋和Vernon之间，又或者是他们的共同体。鼓舞人心的谦逊，轻松诙谐的斗嘴。

或许文俊辉一辈子找寻的不过是这些，但徐明浩沉湎于自己的感情中，从来没想过他要什么。

晚餐在愉快的道别中结束，大家都说着下次再见。他们走去停车场，主路的嘈杂逐渐散去，徐明浩开始思考。

他年轻的时候，爱情会淹没他，像一场燃烧全身的野火，他在这种灼热中生存。哪怕上了大学，爱情也像巨大的引力，让他只能踉跄前行。没有全部就干脆不要，因此他留不住朋友。他要么独来独往，要么就做被冲昏头脑的傻瓜。

22岁时，他不再相信爱情。

或者说，他不再相信爱情对他有益。爱情在他生命里出现那么多次，却从未停留过，好像说完台词就下场的演员。它让他变得坚强，却更让他相信，所谓爱情只是变化无常，转瞬即逝。他怎么能知道所谓正常感情是什么样子呢？他父母在他出生前就离婚了，曾经文俊辉妈妈每天每月地哭，哭她不再回家的丈夫。

25岁的他，对爱情多了一些了解。在尹净汉、夫胜宽和李灿之间，徐明浩逐渐掌握了渴望和表达之间的精妙平衡。他痛苦地认识到，人与人之间，就像城市之间总有距离。

但哪怕到现在，他还是爱文俊辉。

那是一种不愿等待、不听劝解的爱。18年来越长越大，已经无法控制。

文俊辉是他的第一个朋友。他妈妈虽然信佛，但还是把他送到英式教育、制服整齐的天主教学校后，他和文俊辉就是朋友了。一起上的几千节课，一起吃的无数次饭。文俊辉和他一起长大，在徐明浩还没有搞清楚自己之前，文俊辉就已经了解他。

文俊辉也是第一个知道徐明浩性取向的人，他们10岁的某个下着雨的下午。

文俊辉见过他的残忍，也见证他的脆弱。

徐明浩一直在爱文俊辉。

是这样啊。

他又想了一遍这句话，像刚从河水中淘出一块石头，他翻转查看，观察它暴露在阳光下的模样。

这个想法没有过去那么伤人了。没有再让他欲言又止，像在广州那样。这是他能够深深藏在灵魂的念头，一枚承载愿望的硬币，安心躺在许愿池底。依然沉重，但徐明浩可以负担。而无论去到哪里，徐明浩心里会一直带着文俊辉，因为文俊辉也一直保留着最多的徐明浩。

或许有天，那些未讲的话又会回到他嘴边。或许那天，徐明浩会去海边，全部喊出来。

他对全圆佑只有…感恩。他感恩自己能见到这样的文俊辉，陌生又熟悉。他感恩全圆佑是金珉奎的朋友，这一层关系让他和文俊辉更紧密。他的心雀跃着，期待着再次见到文俊辉。但不是像高中那样。也许应该邀请他们来家里吃晚餐，他们可以一起打电动玩桌游。徐明浩想象自己和全圆佑坐在沙发上看书，文俊辉和金珉奎在厨房里斗嘴。

或许他喜欢文俊辉的方式，可以像和他过去喜欢崔胜澈，满足于见证他的幸福，分享生活。

他们的车穿行于夜晚的灯光下，徐明浩想起尹净汉埋进枕头里的脸。

原来只要距离，只要时间。

金珉奎一路上都没有说话，这倒是奇怪。哪怕停好车了，他还坐在位置上，一言不发。过了一会儿徐明浩才从沉思中回过神来，意识到对方的沉默。他转过头去看。

金珉奎眉头皱紧，嘟着嘴，他眼睛死死盯着放在大腿上的手。

“你没事吧？”徐明浩小心翼翼地问。

金珉奎发着抖，深吸了一口气。他松开拳头，匆忙颤抖地伸出手，徐明浩立刻握上去，十指相扣，用力捏了捏。

“我刚刚在想，吃饭的时候…”金珉奎摆弄着徐明浩的手指说，“俊辉说很像四人约会。我希望是那样。”

徐明浩抬头的动作差点把脖子拧断。

“我喜欢你”金珉奎说，然后，又大声说了一次，“我特别喜欢你。”

这让我怎么办才好呢。徐明浩仔细观察黑暗中金珉奎的脸。他看上去如此诚恳，眼神清澈，表情坦然。他总是这样。

徐明浩张开口。我也一样。他想说。但说出口并不容易，这太像一个他无法兑现的承诺。他已经埋进地下的，还不想这么早就挖出来重见天日。有没有什么语言，可以表达真心而不袒露真心呢？

他不如全圆佑才思敏捷，但至少他可以试试。在心乱如麻中找到正确的线头。

“我还没有…准备好进入一段关系，”徐明浩开口道，“我不擅长爱。”我配不上。

但金珉奎看着他笑了。

你在笑什么呢？

“你在拒绝我吗？”

徐明浩不知道怎么回答，而金珉奎笑得虎牙都露出来了。

“你不觉得我是坏人。”

“当然不啊，”徐明浩傻了，“你怎么会这么想？”

金珉奎快乐地叹了口气，仿佛在说谢天谢地，他又握住徐明浩的手。

“我们不一定要，我知道你——我们可以——这么说吧。”金珉奎一边结结巴巴地讲，一边探身向前。他笑了一会儿，又看向徐明浩。

“你不一定要和我约会，”金珉奎说，显然因为这些话无比快乐，“让我带你去约会吧。”

徐明浩向后退了一点，皱着眉：“什么？”

“我知道你还没准备好。你不用觉得自己欠了我什么，不需要在我面前变脆弱，也不用告诉我你不想说的秘密。你享受就好。”

徐明浩从来没有经历过这样的表白。他有些头晕。

“如果你不介意的话，我只是想让你知道我有多喜欢你。这就够了。什么都不需要改变。我们只要像过去一样。”

“像过去一样？”

“早午餐。博物馆。周六洗衣日。只要加上一点点这个。”金珉奎执起他的手。虔诚地，温柔地，在徐明浩手背轻轻一吻。好像他是公主一样。徐明浩有点想笑。徐明浩有点想哭。

挺奇怪的。在徐明浩眼中，金珉奎从来不像文俊辉，也不像全圆佑或李知勋。但他的心跳却非常熟悉。知道有人那么喜欢他，让他感觉自己充满力量，仿佛可以爬上喜马拉雅山，或者破个吉尼斯纪录。

Vernon，李硕珉。他表白的人都很尊重他。

他也能做到。

“好。”徐明浩终于说道。

金珉奎小小地欢呼了一下。他从来没笑得这么开心过，眼睛像小朋友一样皱起来了。

徐明浩发现自己也在微笑。他很高兴金珉奎能如此高兴。

他可以做到的。

“如果我们分手了怎么办？”

“我想过了。床归我，厨房用品也归我。如果我们养了狗，到时候也是我的。”

五年后

崔胜澈发现戒指的时候尖叫出声，整桌人都看向他。

“恭喜！”

“天啊！”

“不敢相信你们订婚了，”李灿拍拍那两人的背，“谁求的婚？”

“是我你们信吗？”

“怎么可能，”徐明浩翻了个白眼，“你可没那个胆。再说了，管钱的是圆佑哥。”

文俊辉下巴靠在徐明浩肩膀上。他的手在徐明浩餐盘前挥来挥去，戒指闪闪发光。“浩浩呀～～你怎么不恭喜我。“

徐明浩看向文俊辉另一边的全圆佑：“我说对了吗？”

“当然。”全圆佑回答。

“结婚没有退换货条款，”徐明浩戳戳文俊辉的脸颊肉，文俊辉戳了他肚子，“但你有终身担保的娱乐项目了。”

全圆佑低头微笑着，他耳朵红了：“我不介意。”

“那你们俩什么情况呢？”文俊辉抬头看他。

“嗯？”徐明浩差点没拿稳筷子。

文俊辉看了一眼金珉奎，贱兮兮笑着。徐明浩用筷子假装要捅他眼珠子。

“别转移话题了你，”徐明浩说，然后小声用中文又叫了一句，“哥。”

几年之前的他大概会说，你知道我对婚姻什么态度的。

但今天晚上，他看向灯光下的金珉奎，他耀眼闪亮的脸，崔胜澈给他倒酒时他的抱怨，他打翻全圆佑空酒杯的笨手笨脚，李灿又来挑衅他时挺起的胸膛。

金珉奎转头看向徐明浩，仿佛感受到对方的目光。他咧开嘴笑了，年轻、温柔，光芒万丈。

今天晚上，徐明浩把脸埋进文俊辉发丝，他说：“我不会拒绝。”

“我想让你致辞。”

“啊？”徐明浩抬起头。他们刚刚去做了最后一次服装修改。此刻正狼吞虎咽婚礼前的最后一次火锅，之后他们得节食到婚礼了。

他筷子间的年糕“噗”地掉回锅里，溅起小小的红色水花。“我还得写稿子？”

“你可是我的伴郎。伴郎就得干这个。”

“珉奎就不用致辞啊。”

“因为Bohyuk已经答应致辞了。”

“但珉奎不是圆佑的伴郎吗？”

“圆佑不放心让珉奎张嘴说话。”

徐明浩终于把年糕捞出来了。“有理。那让你爸致辞也行啊。”

“明浩浩，”文俊辉给他夹了一碗年糕，“我好喜欢你的脸蛋，你的鼻子，你的嘴唇。你好帅好有魅力，你真的——”

“我会讲你买奶茶忘了付钱，被追了一条街的事儿。还有你在广州喝了白酒那次。我还有你上课偷吃炸鸡的录像。”

“我～不～在～乎～”文俊辉唱着说，然后他放低声音，“白酒的事儿就别说了。求你了。”

他们你来我往地斗嘴了好久，文俊辉还鼓起勇气叫了一瓶白酒，看在岁月的份上。天色越来越晚，徐明浩感到一种安心的温暖和熟悉。他们两个人都长大了，但还有些东西没有变，大概永远都不会变。

文俊辉坚持送他回家，因为他是哥哥。徐明浩虽然不情愿但还是同意了。他们勾肩搭背地走在黑夜里，仿佛又回到20岁。文俊辉把徐明浩拽到路灯下，徐明浩踩到他的脚趾。

“你是我的伴郎（best man）,”文俊辉说，“因为你是我最好的朋友(best friend)。哈哈，听懂了吗。”

“俊辉，你喝醉了。”

“我们都醉了，”文俊辉打了个嗝，“呼叫小锅子，我是小水壶。”

徐明浩拖着文俊辉走向他家。“你应该睡在我们那儿。如果你还没到婚礼就死了，圆佑会砍死我的。”

文俊辉沉痛地抬头看月亮：“我好像从来没说过。但我好高兴你是我最好的朋友。”

徐明浩停下了脚步，左右环视着。表面上看，他好像在说，你现在说这个？但文俊辉的话让他心里装满了喜悦。

“我比你大，但你总是照顾我。你帮我写作业，逼我练功，我忘带钱包了你还给我买午饭，”文俊辉笑着说，“你那么快就长大了。上大学前那个暑假，你就已经想好了所有服装搭配。”

徐明浩口干舌燥。你在说什么呢，我能自信全都是因为有你在身边。

“而且你永远走在我前面。你永远在做自己喜欢的事。你每天都在努力，追求你想达成的目标。你学芭蕾的时候，进步得那么快，为了让你妈妈轻松一点，你还跳了一级。我还在打游戏的时候你就开始工作了。为了学中文，你还去中国读了研究生。”

“但你知道我最敬佩的是什么吗？”他们走到了徐明浩的公寓。文俊辉在门口停下，看向徐明浩的双眼：“在爱面前，你是那么无畏——”

我就是个懦夫。徐明浩想。

“你早早就勇敢发现了你的性取向，虽然不知道我的态度，但你勇敢地告诉了我。还记得硕珉吗？我和你一起喜欢的他，记得吧？我不敢去表白，但你去了。我21岁才敢在没有熟人的地方交男朋友。我一直觉得你很了不起。”

“俊辉，我——”

文俊辉用一根手指压住徐明浩的嘴唇；“留到致辞的时候说。还有，最后一件事。”

他深深吐了一口气，仿佛把肺里的空气都挤出来了：“既然我想到了，我还是说吧。”

“你听起来好郁闷。”徐明浩怼了他一句。

“哈，也许我只是在说醉话，”文俊辉挠挠后颈，“你大可以当作没听见…”

“什么事儿？”

文俊辉看着徐明浩身后的地面。沉默像拉下来的窗帘一样。

“很久之前，我爱过你。”

晚点，晚点，晚点——

如果，如果，如果——

徐明浩锤了一下他肩膀。

“痛！”文俊辉哀嚎道：“干什——你打我干嘛？”

“你这样太不尊重圆佑哥了！你傻了吗？”徐明浩吼着说。他的心一下一下撞着他的肋骨。他肺里填满了海水，脑袋里刮起龙卷风。他在想着，什么时候，为什么，如果在广州的时候我——

“快结婚的人不应该说这种话！”徐明浩把文俊辉从身上推开，“知道吗？”

文俊辉看向他，眼睛睁得大大的。哪怕是此刻，他还是很美，街灯照在他被酒精熏红的脸上，照着他宽宽的肩，长长的腿。徐明浩一只手握在门把上，半侧着身。

“到家给我打电话。”

“明浩，我想让你来致辞，就这样而已。”

“晚安了俊辉。”徐明浩喃喃道。

“晚安。”

徐明浩站在门前看着文俊辉离开。他在视线中消失后，徐明浩颤抖着找出钥匙开了门。门关上的那一瞬间，整个世界被锁在门外，徐明浩靠在门上。他慢慢弯下膝盖，坐到了地上，世界天旋地转，他胸口剧烈起伏着。

“你回来啦！”金珉奎走过来，“你们俩刚刚干嘛呢？喊来喊——明浩？”

“珉奎呀，”徐明浩的脸颊湿透，他眨了眨眼才发现自己在哭，“我原来爱过俊辉。”

他终于说出来了，感觉好好。但同时也有点苦涩。愧疚几乎将他冲垮。愧疚之外还有后悔，孤独，和怀念，怀念他从未拥有，不会经历的某个未来。

我们怎么变成现在这样？

我们有没有…同时过？我们有过机会吗？

“那时候我好喜欢他，喜欢到快死了，”徐明浩把脸埋进膝盖间，“对不起，对不起，真的对不起。”他在对金珉奎道歉，金珉奎只给过他毫无条件的爱，双手奉给他一颗真心。他的眼泪一滴一滴掉下来。

我在哭什么呢？我没有办法改变过去了，所以我在难过什么呢？

“你就是个傻子，”金珉奎跪坐在他面前，一只手放在他后颈，额头靠在他头上。

“我十年前就知道了。”

“什么？”

“你刚刚不是说你爱过俊辉吗？”

“是…吧？”

“我说我知道啊，你是傻吗？净汉知道我喜欢你才介绍我们认识的。我们成了朋友之后，我一直想告诉你，但你从来不吃我那套——”

徐明浩嗤笑了一下，金珉奎捏捏他的鼻子。

“——就算我们在一块儿的时候，你总是不在看我，好像在看着别的什么人。我见到俊辉的时候，就知道是他。你真的好明显。当时我快要放弃了。我怎么能比得上青梅竹马的朋友呢？但我还是喜欢你。”

“你终于知道我的感情的时候，我好开心，”金珉奎吻掉徐明浩眼角的泪珠，“哪怕是那个时候，我知道你还在爱俊辉。但你选了我。你允许我来爱你。这么多年，你一次一次选择了留在我身边。”

“我已经不爱他了。”徐明浩看向天花板说。

“我当然知道啦，你个傻子，”金珉奎笑着说，温暖的气息熨贴徐明浩的皮肤，“你在我们家呢。我们一起付房贷，一起养狗。根据我们签的协议，你离开了也得把狗留给我。你怎么可能舍得我们的狗。”

“那张破纸又没有法律效益，”徐明浩吸吸鼻子说，但他还是抽噎着笑了。他把金珉奎拉过来，脸埋进对方肩膀里，用全身力气抱紧对方，“我好爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

文俊辉和全圆佑在春天结婚。

徐明浩的口袋里装着戒指和他的演讲稿，折得整整齐齐。稿子开头是诸位晚上好，我做了个幻灯片，稿子结尾写着——

文俊辉，我的挚友，我的哥哥。

我希望你永远幸福。

我爱你。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 断断续续翻了两周，打下the end的这一天，北京下雪了。你刚刚在微信里哀叹CP去杭州，错过了北京的初雪。不过没有关系，一点小遗憾是给未来的约定。  
>  最后一次修改这篇文章是22号，你的生日人居然和我笔译考试同一天哈哈哈哈哈不能说不是命运，我就当复习了。  
>  去年冬天有一个周五，我一个人从电影院出来，天上飘起了小雪，我没有戴上帽子，就这样走着，等我回到学校的时候，头发都打湿了。那段路上我久违地感到自在，但也很孤独，我很想你。如果有人能站在我身边，理解我自己也说不出的感受，那一定是你吧。虽然我们都怕冷，但雪飘落在睫毛上，你应该会和我一样。  
>  过去一年我们只见过两次，加起来三天都没有。但那几十个小时是我这一年不多的快乐，有人和我相互理解、相互回应，不用追着跑，也不用停下来，不用隐藏笨拙或锋芒。每次和你见面，我提前两天就开始快乐，虽然见面之前总有这样那样的关卡，但是，“我马上就能见到朱老师了！”，我考科目三之前，是这样安慰自己的。  
>  “能和朱老师一起…”是一个充满希望的句式。我希望能一直和朱老师一起，我希望能和朱老师一起做很多事。现在想想，我们还有好多没有一起做过的事啊，简直不能相信。我们没有一起旅行过，没有在陌生的城市里一起听歌，没有一起看过演唱会。但我们没有做过的事情，未来就是很多“马上能和朱老师一起…”的快乐。我希望将来我们有很多这种快乐。  
>  如此种种，就和我们将来要当室友的约定一样，让我不那么害怕以后。你想到这些，会不会也觉得，活着并没有那么遥远呢。
> 
> 哎，冷天让我特别情绪化，如果你生日在夏天，大概会收到一封更积极的东西。但能把这些话写给你也很好，我真的很想你。我们快点见面吧。
> 
> 生日快乐。谢谢你存在于这个世界，谢谢你带我进你的世界，谢谢你留在我的世界。  
> 虽然痛苦难免，但祝你一直感受到幸福，成为想成为的人，每个愿望都实现。我爱你，你知道的。


End file.
